A conventional mounting device for tubes and bars is generally mounted on an object fixed in place. The device is applied by means of holes bored in a tube or bar and the object and fixed with a screw as shown in FIG. 1. Or, as shown in FIG. 2, two upright parallel plates are fixed on the object, and a bolt is provided to laterally pass through a hole in each parallel plate for tightening or loosening the two parallel plates and then keeping the tube or the bar secured between the two plates, tightly or loosely.
Basically, the task of boring holes in an object and corresponding holes in a tube or bar is very difficult, and should be done in an industrial setting. A consumer can hardly manage it.
Though the fixing method utilizing two upright parallel plates and a bolt for tightening or loosening a tube or a bar can be applied to some different shapes and sizes, it cannot satisfy its purpose for a large scope of sizes and shapes. Rotating the bolt in tightening and loosening the device does not allow speedy fixing.